One of those days
by SweetAdelaide
Summary: Yayoi isn't having the best of days so three people decide to help her out.


**Smile Precure belongs to Toei Animation.**

**Critique appreciated.**

Everyone had their own bad days. When things couldn't go their way if they wanted to.

And today turned out to be Yayoi's turn. It was taking all her strength not to break down in tears and end up being called a crybaby again.

She went through having some art of hers stolen from her sketchbook, some of it being her best and favorite ones.

Then in art class, while the first bunch of students were leaving, another artist and his friends laughed at her then shoved past her. She found the reason for their laughter pretty quick when spotting her stolen art on the floor. Every single picture was ruined and even written on. She hid the art in her bag and kept her sadness inside, not wanting to cause a scene.

But the icing on the cake of the horrible day was the three generals from the Bad End Kingdom appearing before her. They looked like they were expecting the whole team of precures.

But it was only Yayoi. Alone on her way home. Although that didn't seem to throw them off in any way.

"If it isn't Cure Peace!" Wolfrun shouted, "All on her own! Where's your friends?"

Yayoi walked past, not acknowledging he said anything. She didn't want to deal with them. She just wanted to go home and cry out the bad day.

The three villains exchanged confused glances before Akaoni picked Yayoi up by the back of her sweater and set her down to face them.

"Is something wrong, you PATHETIC crybaby?" Akaoni insulted.

She stayed quiet and staring at the ground.

"Hey! Didn't you heard us?!" Wolfrun got mad at her.

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG!" She screamed suddenly, scaring the three.

Yayoi broke down crying. At this point, she didn't care if she looked weak or like a crybaby. She'd fight these guys some other time and prove herself strong.

Seeing a chance for to collect bad energy, Akaoni pulled out his book. He silently asked the others if he should but they shook their heads no and he put the book away.

Majorina slowly approached Yayoi, "What happened?"

"I-It's one of THOSE days. " She wiped a few tears away, "My art got stolen, laughed at, and d-destroyed! The ones that took my art laughed at me too! I'm just a big joke!"

Wolfrun moved her unto a bench then the three took seats near her.

"It was some of my best art too!" She cried.

"What assholes." Wolfrun growled in anger, "Sounds terrible, Peace."

"It was..."She tried calming down.

"Do you have the art with you still?" Akaoni asked.

"Y-Yeah." She took out the trashed pieces and handed them over.

The art was actually as great as Yayoi made it sound and it was a shame that it got turned into rubbish.

"And I thought we _were _the cruelest ones to you..."Majorina commented, "Nasty little brats. I should test out some inventions on them."

"Sorry this happened, Peace." Wolfrun handed the art back.

"Thanks." She gave a weak smile, " You guys aren't as mean as them. I get you HAVE to be mean to me and the others since we're enemies. But these guys...I have NO CLUE what their problem is! I wish they'd leave me alone."

Wolfrun nudged Akaoni and Majorina, "We'll be right back."

The generals formed a huddle and kept their voices low.

"We have to cheer her up. Poor girl's no fun fighting against if she's depressed and we know the reason for it." Majorina spoke first.

"How about we get her something?" Akaoni suggested,"Humans like cats, right? That could work."

"Nah. Cats are a pain." Wolfrun scoffed, "What she needs is REVENGE."

The three had smirked and nodded in agreement before coming back over to Yayoi.

"Cure Peace, you shall become the one those boys **FEAR** after tomorrow!" Wolfrun picked her up.

"W-What?" Yayoi panicked while she got seated on Wolfrun's shoulder, "I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone!"

"They won't be hurt. _Just_ _scared_." Majorina snickered.

"Plus, you do like pranks. " Akaoni reminded her of the April Fool's day trouble, "It's basically one."

"...What are you three gonna do?" Yayoi asked.

"You'll see. Invite those bullies behind the school tomorrow." Wolfrun instructed, "Play along with us once the prank starts. We'll tell you what to do."

"Alright." She agreed, "B-But if you try to make any of those bad ends, count me out!"

"Don't worry about that. We'll collect bad energy next week." Majorina assured.

"Okay..." Yayoi nodded, "You can put me down now. I need to get home."

Wolfrun set her down then disappeared with the others. The more she thought about scaring those boys, the more her mood lifted.

The next day at school couldn't go by fast enough. She invited the bullies behind the school as told but had classes to sit through. When the final bell rang and her friends left her to go home, she dashed behind the school and was lucky enough that the bullies weren't there yet. She saw the three generals and talked with them about what she would say and do from behind some trees.

She stepped out of hiding once hearing the boys call out to her in a taunting way.

"There you are!" The artist and lead bully announced to the others, "What were you hiding for? Scared as usual?"

"No. I had to draw some new art for you." Yayoi smiled, "Come out, guys!"

The group expected her friends to come forward with the new art but panicked when they saw Akaoni, Wolfrun, and Majorina appear beside Yayoi suddenly and out of nowhere.

"What do you think? I thought something more _realistic _would impress such a great artist as yourself." Yayoi did her best to act scary.

"What the-" The lead bully freaked out even more and noticed his friends running away, "H-HEY!"

Yayoi and the three generals came over to the bully, making him fall over in terror.

"Want us to hurt him?" Wolfrun asked while him and his allies glared down at the boy.

"No." She smiled, "Just hold on."

She leaned down in front of the bully, not losing her grin.

"Mess with me again and _I'll let them_." She warned, 'You should run now."

The bully didn't waste a second to run off screaming. Yayoi sighed, it was really hard to act scary and threatening to another person. She was happy she got through the act so well.

"Nice job, Peace!" Akaoni complimented.

"I think they pissed themselves from fear!" Wolfrun laughed.

"They won't mess with you again." Majorina smirked.

"T-Thanks you so much. "She bowed.

"Heh. It was funny." Wolfrun snickered, "You ain't half bad."

"Right. You guys are pretty fun." Yayoi smiled then checked her watch," Oh no!I need to get home!"

"Okay." The three nodded, "Be sure to put up a good fight next time we battle you!"

"Sure thing! Bye!" She ran towards home.

"I know we made a deal with her but...Want to go collect bad energy from those idiots? "Wolfrun asked.

"No." Majorina shook her head, "Who'd want their energy anyway?"

"True." Wolfrun agreed.

They disappeared back to their own home, proud about what they did.


End file.
